Mini Mandy
MiniMandy is a main character in Grim Tales from down below and Grim Tales Afterbirth and an original character created by Deaddoll0 who was redesigned by Bleedman. Appearance Minimandy is about 10 or 11 years old during the events of the comic In her previous form, she look just like her mother with short golden-blonde hair held back by a black headband. Minnie had light grey eyes and fair skin. She wore a black dance suit with red-brown leggings, and black leg wraps with black mary-janes. She also wore a black cape around her shoulders that was held together by a skull head pin given to her by Grim. She is also shown in what appears to be a school uniform that consists of a white blouse with a maroon or dark red ruffled cravat, covered by a green dress with lighter green pinstripes. She keeps her tights and black leg wrap-shoe combo. In her rage enduced Nergal Form she had bright green cat eyes and formed herself a new outfit. She still wore her red-brown tights, black leotard, leg wraps, and shoes, but formed a green jacket with gold trim and a maroon or dark red ruffled cravat. She also altered herself phisically by turning her hands into monstorous black claws and grew a sythed tail of the same caliber. After Minnie is raised from the dead she is a zombie who resembles a ragdoll. In her current form, she is shown to have been sewn back together in a fashion similar to her Aunt Sally. She now has grey-purple skin, rows of stitches covering her body,and her right eye socket is empty and black. Her blonde hair is pointed up at the sides, resembling horns or perhaps Mandy's hairstyle from when she was a child, and there is a pink bow holding a tuft of her bangs together above her face. She wears a long-sleeve purple dress that is tattered at the bottom and on the sleeves, and has a tattered black cape with a daisy flower pin holding it on the front. Personality Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree and modern brother. She speaks in a very formal and poetic manner ( using words common to the Middle Ages) this and her formal manner is a result of her teaching by her tutor Ms. Helga . She spends much of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing but also plays games and has tea parties as she is still a child. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing which were taught to her by her biological father Nergal Jr. Unlike a typical pampered princess Minnie isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother. However she does get jealous when Junior gives attention to other girls like Mimi because HIM said she isn't immune to the seven deadly sins. Since her love for her brother is not 100% familial, she is not accepted into heaven and her soul is instead sent back to her family in the Underworld. She is able to speak Nergal, and helps Junior to learn to control his new powers. Abilities ''Minnie possess: '' Nergal Demon Power - She can call up powerful weapons and abilities stylizing in a glowing and biological form. While she gave her eye to Junior she is still shown be able to use the powers through his body, such as calling up many swords to fight with. Power Transfer- '''Minnie as well as all Nergals can transfer her powers through the giving of her right eye. '''Knowledge of Nergal - Minnie is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, which appears to give her some powers of Grim juniors body. History Minnie was born one year after Junior. She also attended musicals and performances, in which she did very well, becoming incredibly famous as a result.Several years later, She and her family went to their first Halloween with her Uncle Jack. When Minnie discovers that her brother, Junior, was kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel she went to rescue him. By using her demonic powers, she went and defeated Boogey, which Jr. yells at her for rescuing him. He claims that she "only saved him to show off her powers", which wasn't true at all. Her brother rejecting her was more than she could take and started crying. Boogey sneaks up on her while she is crying, and revives the Pumpkinator. The Pumpkinator then rips apart her body, limb from limb. After (in the actual comic) a gory scene is shown/drawn, and Jr. rushes to her in panic. She pluck out her right eye, which holds her demonic powers and place it into one of junior's sockets. Now with his new demonic powers, Junior uses them to defeat Oogie Boogie and destory the Pumpkinator. An angel comes from Heaven to take her to the realm of Heaven, but is attacked by Mimi, Him's daughter. Afterward, Minnie was saved by Junior and the angel from Him and were then spent to heaven again. When Minnie was about to go Heaven,she denied because of her incestuous love for her brother, she cannot be let in and therefore, returns back home. When she goes back, she helps defeat the Pumpkinator, and got put in her current rag doll appearence. Later at the castle, Minimandy and Grim Jr. were playing Twister when there was an alert which meant someone was in the castle tresspassing. Grim Jr. wanted to prove to his parents that him and Minimandy were mature, and were hoping that they could get ungrounded because they snuck out to go get deadly flowers for Minimandy since she wanted to see them. Category:character